


Show Me Those Brown Eyes

by mevima



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Horror, Eye Theft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: Prompt by Clover the Grand:If Gabriel’s purple eyes are from Elizabeth Taylor, clearly he’s also had other coloured eyes from various donors. What was the story behind those?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Repossessed Server Prompts





	Show Me Those Brown Eyes

Humans had never held much interest for Gabriel. Squishy and small, with a lifespan not much longer than an ant. But eventually, over several assignments to Earth, he realized that humans had... an _aesthetic_ to them. Other humans would pay more attention to the ones with the right appearance, with the right clothing.

Gabriel _liked_ that.

Clothing was easy. He could miracle it onto himself, and see immediately the appreciative way that humans looked at him, even when he was in disguise. It was even nicer to _shop_ for clothing, to feel the softness and smoothness of the fine fabrics, to have a human at his beck and call, adjusting and tweaking the clothing under his every order.

But clothing wasn't enough. He had chosen a fine corporation, of course, but Gabriel soon found himself considering changes to it. Not only changes, but _imitations_ , mimicry of the humans around him who drew so much attention to themselves.

Imitation, he decided quickly, also wasn't enough.

He must have _those_ features, those exact ones which drew the eye and the appreciation and, dare he say, the _worship_ of others around them.

And the easiest features to knit seamlessly into his own corporation? Why, their eyes, of course.

Unfortunately, as humans aged, their bodies lost cohesion. They gained wrinkles and spots and blood vessels, and everything became a bit... well, droopy. Eyes were no exception, what with cataracts and yellowing and all manner of unpleasant imperfection.

So the parts, Gabriel decided, must be taken while the human was still young. Still alive.

Consent never entered into it. It was an honor, he decided, for a human to give something up to that most precious creation, an Archangel. For a human to be _chosen_ , from among millions of others, as a prime specimen, to be held up as an example of perfection worthy even of angels.

 _No,_ Gabriel thought, as he examined his new acquisition in a gilded mirror. Deep brown reflected back at him this time, specks of gold mixed in that reminded him of starstuff. _Why would I need to ask them for permission? They look better on me anyway._


End file.
